Radio communication networks have been developed over the last few years in order to transmit voice signals from or to mobile radio telephones. In order to guard against radio noise, the trend has evolved towards digital transmissions with coding of the voice. Hence, a network such as the GSM network, for example, also allows data to be transmitted with a portable handset. It is thus possible to send short data messages, and hence very limited traffic, in a common radio channel reserved in principle for signaling the setting up and severing of the communications of the various handsets.
It is furthermore possible to link a data processing apparatus, such as a PC, to the radio network. A data adapter is interposed at the output of the PC so as, for example in send mode, to present the data according to a format compatible with that provided for transmission over the network. There may moreover be provision to insert signaling data so as to manage the radio communication. The adapter therefore performs a change of format, or coding, of the data originating from the PC and carries out the reverse operation on reception. However, to avoid transmission errors, the problem arises of synchronization and adaptation between the radio network and the PC for which there is no direct link with the latter.
The problem would moreover be the same if the data processing application were incorporated into the handset or any other radio terminal, fixed or mobile.
The present invention aims to solve this problem.